


Oh, Now Then! (A Beautiful Beginning)

by DianeJane



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeJane/pseuds/DianeJane
Summary: Friendship and fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

It was bitterly cold when Bernie hastily rushed out of the double doors, she didn’t care, it was so refreshing after being in a bustling ward all day, she welcomed the bitter sting of the wind at her cheeks turning them even redder than they had been. She dashed over to her car, unlocking the same and climbing in. She really should invest in a more practical car, but she loved this little baby blue MX5. She glanced over as she placed her bag on the seat, saw a car pull into the space a few down from where she was sat. She didn’t know who’s car that was, hadn’t seen it in the car park before, not that she scanned the car park all the time, but every now and then, okay more often than she would care to admit, she had scanned it for Serena’s car, knowing full well that Serena was not here, may never be here again, the heartbreak she had suffered losing her mother sending her into a spiralling depression, resulting in her having to leave the place where it all happened.

Bringing herself back from the memories, she once again glanced at the dark blue BMW 3 series convertible, ‘nice’ she thought to herself, whoever had pulled up certainly had taste, Bernie had been looking at a similar car herself before deciding she loved her little Mazda just a little too much.

As Bernie glanced over something caught her eye, a flash of silver in the hair of the person sitting in the driver’s seat of the vehicle. She looked closer, it couldn’t be, could it? And then as the driver exited the car, she saw her. Standing there in her long red coat, with scarf and gloves on, the silver more prominent running through her short, dark hair than she remembered all those months ago. Serena.

Of course they had sporadically stayed in touch when Serena had gone away. They were friends after all, and that’s what friends did, they offered support, however Bernie was not the best at communicating and small talk, and in all honesty Serena needed to work through her pain in her own way and Bernie completely respected that.

They had not known each other for long when Serena’s mother had passed away. They had worked on the same ward for four months and had become friends, sharing the occasional drink after work, and dinner out a few times when their schedules allowed, Bernie had thought they were fast becoming firm friends, and that maybe Serena could be the best female friend she had ever had.

Bernie instantly jumped from the car, ‘bit of an upgrade on the Saab!’ she stated loudly. Serena turned, a huge smile on her face as she laid eyes on Bernie. She made her way slowly over to where Serena stood. She wanted to hug Serena but didn’t know how. She wasn’t good at emotions and hugging, but the huge smile on Serena’s face, and the outstretched arms made her mind up for her, and she entered into a swift but firm hug. Pulling away she looked at Serena, really looked at her. She looked good, she looked as though the weight that had been weighing her down had been lifted, maybe not completely, but certainly a little.

“Bernie, how are you?” Serena asked. Bernie nodded “I’m good, just finished and about to head home, more importantly, how are you?” Serena looked at Bernie, smiled, a smile not reaching her eyes like it used to “I’m doing okay Bernie, the time away to process what happened, and to get myself together certainly helped. I have a meeting with Henrik about the possibility of getting back into the swing of things, shouldn’t take too long though, if you are free in an hour we can have a catch up”

“Little Italia?” Bernie asked. This time Serena’s smile really did reach her eyes “extensive wine list?” Serena replied, “Meet you there say 8?” glancing at her watch Bernie nodded and smiled “I’ll see you there” and with that she hugged Serena again and walked back to her car.

She sat watching Serena walk through the double doors, and then saw Serena on the stairwell. Smiling to herself she turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of her space.

She couldn’t quite put her finger on how she felt each time she saw Serena. When they had first met it had certainly been frosty to begin with but when they worked through that and established that they were much better working with each other than against each other they were fine. She could categorically say that Serena was a very attractive woman. She knew an attractive woman when she met one, had never been more than friends with women in the past, had been married for 25 years for heaven’s sake to a man. Marcus had been as good a husband as he could be with her being away so much with the Army, but they had a solid marriage for the best part, until she was medically discharged and they realised that they really couldn’t live together and amicably agreed to divorce. They had two fabulous children who were now grown and had flown the nest, Cameron following in his parent’s footsteps and going into medicine, and Charlotte earning her Law Degree and currently taking a year out to explore the World.

Yet there was something with Serena, the way they looked at each other, like kindred spirits. She and Marcus had never looked at each other like that. It was as though she and Serena could see through into the soul of the other and know exactly how they were feeling and what they were going to do next. This especially was true when in surgery together, no verbal communication was needed between the two of them, a look, a glance, a sigh, was all the other needed to know what was to be expected next.

She liked Serena, a lot, could honestly see them being the best of friends, holidaying together, sharing meals, days out, and the like. Yet when she really thought about it, and she seemed to do more of this thinking than she really should, she could also see waking up to Serena and coffee each morning, reading the Sunday newspapers whilst propped up in bed drinking tea. This was surely not how a woman should think of her best female friend. She was conflicted. She had never once in all of her 51 years felt anything more than admiration for a woman, but with Serena, it was like they were soulmates.

\----------

At 7:55pm Bernie was sat at the bar of Little Italia with a bottle of only the finest Shiraz in front of her and two glasses. She had not poured the wine yet, deciding to await Serena’s arrival. Instead she had requested a single malt. The burn as it hit the back of her throat and warmed her from the inside instantly making her feel good. As the clock above the bar struck 8:00pm she also heard the click of heels on the stone floor behind her. She didn’t need to turn, she knew it was Serena, so when a woman slunk into the seat next to her and placed a cold hand upon her arm she was not startled.

“It’s so good to see you Bernie” Serena stated as she squeezed Bernie’s left arm “ I think I missed you more than I missed my own delightful daughter” a small smirk on her face as Bernie turned towards her. “Ah and how is Ellie doing?” she asked. Serena lifted the bottle of Shiraz and poured herself a generous measure, she indicated to Bernie’s glass, asking without words whether Bernie would like a glass also, Bernie nodded. After a large gulp of wine Serena stated “Oh you know, same old, same old, driving me up the wall with all the hair-brained ideas she has for careers” “Oh what is it this week then?” Bernie enquired. Serena rolled her eyes “I wouldn’t care what career or job she chose as long as she bloody stuck to one for longer than a couple of weeks, this week she is now saying that she wants to go into Law”. Bernie took a sip of her wine and turned to Serena “Well, it just so happens that Charlotte is due back from her travels soon, we could arrange for them to meet and have a chat about it, if Ellie is still thinking of Law by the time Lottie returns that is”.

“That would be wonderful Bernie, thank you”

They sat in easy silence for a couple of minutes before the waiter came over to ask if they were eating with them this evening. “Oh we haven’t booked a table, sorry” Bernie apologises, looking from the waiter to Serena. “well, I’m starving” Serena stated, “so if you do have a spare table then we would gladly accept it” she smiled a beaming smile at the waiter. Bernie simply trailed behind as the waiter guided them to a table, a table over in the corner of the restaurant Bernie notes, with just a couple of candles dotted around. Bernie’s heart lurched. To her this was how a date should be, romantic, candle lit, good food, good wine, and wonderful company. She really needed to put these thoughts into some sort of context when she got home, this was not usual for dinner out with a friend.

Serena seemed to be having no such internal battles, she placed her bag on the floor and took the seat the waiter proffered. Beaming that wonderful smile at him as he handed over the menu’s and told them the specials of the day. Bernie recovered her equilibrium and sat opposite Serena.

Serena raised her glass in a toast, Bernie did the same, as they were about to clink glasses Serena smiled and said “to special friends, and the future”. They clinked glasses and Bernie took rather a large gulp of her drink before placing the same down.

The waiter returned and took their orders and left them alone again in the secluded corner. Bernie took a breath.

“So you are back” she stated “for good?” she added hopefully. Serena smiled at her and reached over the table to pat her hand, “Yes I am back, and yes it would appear for good. The meeting with Henrik went well and after a couple of boxes that need to be ticked have been ticked I will be back at Holby” she paused briefly to take a sip of her wine and added “co-leading AAU and the Trauma unit with you, if you will have me?” she smiled shyly.

“We welcome you back with open arms” Smiled Bernie “I have been keeping the ship afloat but you always manage to settle it so much better than I do when it gets rocky, oh and the paperwork is piling up, the joys of the NHS aye” They both laughed and fell into easy conversation, talking about Serena’s time away in the South of France, together with catching up on the goings on at Holby. They didn’t stray into anything more personal than that, which as far as Bernie was concerned was just fine and dandy, she didn’t think she could bear to talk about anything else right now.

Food was served and the ease between them was as it had always been, comfortable silences followed by frank conversations. Serena looked at her watch “What time are you on shift tomorrow?” she asked. Bernie stretched and poured the last of the second bottle of wine into their glasses, “Nice lie in for me tomorrow” Bernie replied “I actually have two days off”. “Oh my how lucky you are, you must have worked hard on someone to get two whole days off, and in a row at that” Serena laughed. “Indeed, I told Ric that I had something desperately urgent I needed to deal with and that I must not be disturbed unless there was no other option, so I am hoping above hope that no major trauma’s come in”. Serena laughed and reached out again to put her hand over Bernie’s “It really is so good to see you Bernie, I’ve missed you and our chats so much, I’m looking forward to getting back to work I must say” Bernie beamed back “I’m so glad to have you back too Serena, I have really missed you, and not just as my co-lead, but as my friend. It’s really good to see you. Now we better get out of here before they lock us in”. Serena turned to see the rest of the restaurant empty and giggled “Where did all that time go, we better pay the bill and get out of here” “My treat” Bernie replied. Serena was about to protest when Bernie stood and pulled on her jacket making her way over to the waiter and swiftly paying before Serena could even get out of her seat.

Out in the fresh air they stood, neither really wanting the night to end just yet. “Share a cab?” Serena asked knowing that her house was on the way to Bernie’s flat. Bernie nodded and held out her elbow for Serena to link her arm through as they walked towards the taxi rank “I have had such a lovely evening Serena, thank you, I forget how long it has been since I had such a pleasant evening”. Serena stopped, pulling Bernie to a stop with her. She turned and looked earnestly into Bernie’s eyes “Bernie the last time I had such a pleasant evening was when I last went out with you” Bernie blushed behind her fringe, but Serena continued “I don’t know what it is Bernie, about you, I can’t fathom and really put into words what it is” Bernie just continued to look at her, not sure at all where this was going. Serena continued “it’s just, I have never had a friend like you before, someone who just gets me, knows what I need before I even know, takes everything that I give out and never once throws it back. You are very special to me Bernie, and I hope that continues to grow as we do too” She leant forward to kiss Bernie on the cheek, and as she did she caught the side of Bernie’s mouth. Serena heard the slight gasp Bernie made at the contact, she wasn’t wrong was she? She had felt this a long time ago, but was too scared to say anything, but her time away from Holby, from Bernie, had only made her realise how much she really felt for Bernie, and after seeing her for the first time in months today, seeing the look Bernie gave her, she was pretty certain that Bernie felt something too. She had never felt anything for another woman before now, and was certain that Bernie hadn’t either, however there was just something with Bernie, something that she wanted to explore more than she ever had previously.

She pulled away slowly, saw the dark look in Bernie’s eyes, and knew, she just knew that Bernie felt it too without even having to hear it. She looked from Bernie’s eyes, down to her mouth, and moved forward, bringing her lips to Bernie’s in a soft and tender kiss. Bernie sagged and Serena placed her arms around her, pulling away she sighed “I’m sorry” but before she could say anything else Bernie was kissing her, a soft delicate kiss, not leading anywhere.

“Never say sorry Serena, I don’t know either what happened between us, what is happening even, all I know is that I missed you more than anything when you were away, and I cannot stop imagining doing this to you” as she pulled Serena to her by the lapels on her red coat and planted her lips firmly on Serena’s. This time it was Serena who sagged in Bernie’s arms and had to be held by Bernie, bodies pressed together. As lips crashed together they stumbled towards the wall, where Serena proceeded to pin Bernie and take the kiss deeper.

When they pulled away, eventually, Bernie held out her hand “Let’s go and have a night cap and a talk shall we before we get arrested for public indecency” Taking the offered hand in hers Serena pulled Bernie along to the nearby taxi rank in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Serena’s
> 
> A short chapter, sorry, but I am at work and really should be working! Ha

The taxi ride back to Serena’s was a quiet one, both of them gathering their thoughts and trying to process their own feelings, as well as trying to determine how the other felt.

When they arrived at Serena’s, coats and shoes were discarded by the front door, Serena padded barefoot to the kitchen and indicated for Bernie to head in to the lounge “make yourself at home whilst I put the kettle on”.

Bernie perched on the edge of the sofa, then paced the length of the lounge and back again, she couldn’t settle, she didn’t know for the life of her what had happened this evening, all she knew was that she didn’t regret it, not in the slightest, she realised that she had in fact wanted to kiss Serena since the first moment they met, however she was worried, worried about Serena, worried that Serena regretted what had happened. She paced again, and as she turned by the fire place she noticed Serena leaning up against the door jam. “I don’t regret it Bernie” Serena stated simply, hands hanging loosely by her side, no nervous fiddling with her pendant, or wringing her hands. “I wanted to kiss you, and by god how often I have imagined you kissing me the way you did this evening”.

Bernie stepped closer, not getting close enough to reach out and touch more than just their fingers, she stretched her arm and Serena did the same, finger tips touching they smiled at each other. “Let me make the coffee and we can talk” Serena smiled and headed back to the kitchen whilst Bernie returned to the sofa.

A few minutes later Serena returned with the coffee “strong and hot, just how you like it” Serena smiled as she handed the coffee to Bernie. Blushing Bernie took the steaming cup from Serena and placed it on the coffee table.

“So” Bernie started “You have thought about us kissing then?” she asked coyly. It was Serena’s turn to blush as she too placed her cup down. “Many times” was her only reply, she looked up and saw Bernie smirk “I can’t explain it Bernie, not to myself even. I just know that from the moment we met there was something special about to happen. I know we had a rocky start, but that was more to do with the politics of Holby than you and I personally, I just liked you instantly, more than liked you” She blushed “I have never in my life prior to that moment felt anything but admiration for another woman, but when I looked at you, I saw happiness, I saw the future, and it scared me but also exhilarated me at the same time”, she reached her hand to the middle of the sofa in the hope that Bernie would take it, Bernie interlocked her fingers with Serena and smiled.

“Serena, everything you have just said is exactly how I felt the first time I saw you. I wanted you from that second, but I never even realised it, not until you went, and then I yearned for your return. When I saw you today it was like my life was once again complete, my future was standing in front of me. I neither, can explain what has happened between us. But all I do know is that I am so pleased you kissed me this evening as I don’t think I would have had the courage to ever tell you, or even tell myself, how I felt”

“So what do we do now?” Serena asked picking up her coffee and taking a sip. “What would you like to do?” Bernie asked. She saw the twinkle of Serena’s eyes and the slight lift of the corner of her mouth and she laughed that honking laugh of hers “Serena Wendy Campbell really, you have a one track mind” Serena looked at her in mock horror “I have no idea what you are talking about Ms Wolfe” before they both laughed and settled back against the sofa.

“I don’t know Bernie, God I like you, I want you, and I feel that I need you, if that makes sense, but I also know that this is new to both of us and we shouldn’t rush anything, however the other half of my brain is telling me how much I want to take you upstairs right now and lay with you and wake with you in the morning”

“We can do that” Bernie responded, a look of such love and tenderness in her eyes “We don’t have to do anything but cuddle and sleep after all. It’s not as though we are hormonal teenagers desperate to rip each other’s clothes off is it?”. “Nope” Serena replied, “Just hormonal middle aged women who want to eventually do that” the eyebrow quirked and the smirk appeared.

Bernie stood, held out her hand to Serena “Dance with me, we can make this our first date”. Serena took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet “What would you like to dance too?” she asked heading over to the docking station and popping her phone on it “You choose, whatever you decide is fine by me Serena”

A moment later and Serena was placing her hands around Bernie’s waist as the first bars of ‘Every time I close my eyes’ by Babyface played softly from the speakers. Running her hands up from Serena’s waist Bernie settled her hands on her upper back and pulled her in closer, they swayed on the spot, dancing cheek to cheek, just enjoying the moment. “Good choice” Bernie whispered as the song ended and T’Pau’s ‘Hold on to Love’ came on. “Bit of a romantic aren’t you Campbell”. Serena kissed Bernie’s cheek as she moved out of her embrace “Come to bed with me Bernie?” she asked taking hold of Bernie’s hand and picking her phone up off the docking station. Bernie didn’t answer, just smiled and was happy being led by the hand out of the lounge and up the stairs to Serena’s bedroom. 

 

If you want to hear the song they danced to I have attached a link

[https://youtu.be/GbrSO81KhBY ](https://youtu.be/GbrSO81KhBY%C2%A0)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably NSFW even though I wrote it whilst at work! The joys of having your own office! Haha

In the bedroom they stood facing each other awkwardly, neither quite knowing how to proceed. Bernie decided to take the lead “Hey, why don’t you find me something to sleep in and then pop off to the bathroom to get yourself ready for bed?” she suggested. Serena smiled gratefully and went to the dresser, pulling out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “Will these be okay?” she asked handing them over to Bernie. “They will be perfect” Bernie replied taking the items from her. “Now go get changed in the en suite and I will pop off to the other bathroom to change okay?” She rubbed Serena affectionately on the arm and pecked her gently on the lips”

A few minutes later and Bernie re-entered the bedroom dressed in her borrowed nightwear. Serena was sitting up in bed, she placed her phone in the docking station ready for more music and lifted the duvet as an invitation to Bernie.

Bernie tentatively walked over and slid into bed beside Serena, turning on her side to face her as Serena pressed play on the phone and slid down also.

Lying face to face their hands found each other’s under the duvet and they entwined their fingers squeezing gently. Serena was the first to move forward slowly, brushing her lips to Bernie’s cheek, and then to her lips, it felt so good, so soft and tender. She deepened the kiss when Bernie responded, her tongue asking for access, Bernie more than happy to grant the same. As Serena’s tongue brushed against Bernie’s they both moaned, the kiss growing deeper, and hands starting to stray down each other’s sides.

Breaking away Serena looked at Bernie with large, dark eyes “I’ve never wanted anyone to touch me as much as I want you to touch me right now Bernie” she panted placing kisses down Bernie’s neck. “I really shouldn’t want you, my best friend, quite as much as I do, but I just cannot help how I feel right now, Bernie, please” she pleaded.

Using her lightning fast reflexes Bernie flipped Serena off her and was on top of her in one move with Serena’s hands pinned above her head “The feeling is entirely mutual” Bernie responded as she trailed kisses down Serena’s chin and neck “but we should take our time, and stop whenever we feel we need to”. Serena nodded her agreement as Bernie let go of her hands above her head and trailed the tips of her fingers down Serena’s inner arms, skimming the outside of her breasts as her finger tips continued their journey down Serena’s side, making Serena moan slightly at the contact. When Bernie reached the hem of Serena’s pyjama top she looked into Serena’s eyes, seeking permission to remove the same. Serena bit her bottom lip and nodded her agreement, arms still stretched out above her head, Bernie gently took hold of the top and as slowly as she could lifted the same up Serena’s torso, placing a kiss to the smooth skin of her stomach as she did so.

With the garment finally removed Bernie let out a breath that she didn’t even realise she had been holding, she sat back on her hunches and simply looked at Serena, her breasts covered by the red fabric of her bra, she was breath-taking, and for a moment Bernie thought of pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She snapped out of her thoughts and bent to kiss Serena on the lips, trailing her hands back up the now fabric free body, her thumbs ghosting over the edges of Serena’s bra, making Serena’s body lift slightly, expressly telling Bernie, without words that she wanted more. Bernie trailed kissed down Serena’s neck and cleavage, stopping just where the red fabric started, she moved back up and Kissed Serena so hard it took Serena’s breath away for a moment, “I need you” Serena managed to gasp as she lifted herself so Bernie could unclasp her bra. Serena’s hands found the edge of the t-shirt Bernie was wearing and she slid her hands inside and onto Bernie’s back, trailing her nails up and down the sensitive flesh. “Take it off” Serena pleaded “I want to see you”. Bernie happily obliged and pulled the t-shirt over her head revealing a perfect toned torso and small but perfect breasts in a plain white bra.

Serena lifted up so she was sat with Bernie sitting on her lap with her legs either side of her, slowly looked Bernie over as she slid her hands around Bernie’s back and unclasped her bra.

Tops and bra’s discarded on the floor the two women took a few moments to breath each other in, to admire, to touch, to kiss. When Serena’s mouth found Bernie’s nipple Bernie arched back a moan escaping from her lips and her fingers finding Serena’s hardened nipples.

When Serena had explored both of Bernie’s breasts Bernie lay her back down and lavished the same attention upon Serena’s. Serena’s hips cantered with each swipe of Bernie’s longue, she needed more, she needed Bernie, she needed that tongue all over her body. Bernie seemed to sense this as she kissed down Serena’s abdomen, over her belly button and to the top of Serena’s pyjama bottoms, Serena raised her hips to allow Bernie to remove them, Bernie making sure to leave Serena’s knickers in place. Kissing back up Serena’s body she finally arrived back at Serena’s mouth where she pecked gently before running the tip of her tongue over Serena’s bottom lip. It was so erotic that Serena couldn’t help but grab onto Bernie bringing their bodies closer, deepening the kiss.

Bernie snaked her hand between the two of them to the top of Serena’s knickers, slowly easing her fingers just inside the fabric, feeling the curly hairs there, she lowered her hand and brushed the tip of her finger over Serena’s clit causing Serena to moan out “Please Bernie, I need you”. Bernie slid down the bed, her eyes never once leaving Serena’s. Gripping the sides of Serena’s underwear she removed the same before her mouth hovered over Serena’s clit, asking permission, again without words. Serena nodded, her eyes dark with want, her eyes suddenly flying shut and her back aching off the bed when Bernie’s mouth finally made contact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had to bring this story to an end here with this short chapter as I feel I cannot take it any further without rehashing stories that have already been done, and I don’t want to do that! I wouldn’t be doing it justice if I just continued willy nilly! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed anyway and thank you all for your support on my first ever fanfic!

After what felt like seconds, but was probably more like 30 minutes of Bernie idolising Serena’s body with her tongue and fingers, Serena came with her hands gripping on to Bernie’s head between her legs. With one last swipe on Serena’s clit, Bernie crawled up the bed and lay down next to Serena. “Are you sure you have never done that before Bernie, wow, that was, well, that was just bloody fantastic”. With a contented smile on her face Bernie stretched “nope, never before, but my life you taste fabulous”.

In a matter of seconds Serena was straddling Bernie and kissing her deeply. As she tasted herself on Bernie’s tongue she let out a groan and her hands palmed Bernie’s breasts “my turn” she drawled as she kissed Bernie’s neck “you don’t have to Serena” Bernie replied. Serena sat up, hands still on Bernie’s breasts “what and let you have all the fun this evening?? I think not”.

Fingers and mouth made their way down Bernie’s torso, little nips and sucks along the way, until finally Serena reached the waistband of Bernie’s shorts “you are way too over dressed Ms Wolfe” she grinned as her hands delved into the offending item of clothing, making their way around to Bernie’s extremely pert bottom. After a quick squeeze, Serena promptly slid the shorts down Bernie’s legs.

Serena’s hands glided up the inside of Bernie’s legs before her tongue followed. As serena looked up to Bernie’s face and their eyes locked, that was the moment Bernie knew she had fallen deep in love.

Bernie arched her back, bringing her hips up the meet Serena’s eager mouth. On the first swipe of Serena’s tongue Bernie let out what can only be described as a growl, her hands found their way to Serena’s hair, gently running her hands through, and trying not to hold Serena in place. She had never experienced anything as erotic as this, the thought of it being Serena between her legs currently eating her out made her even wetter, and when Serena’s fingers entered her she cried out with joy. It only took a few gentle thrusts of Serena’s fingers and Serena’s tongue on her clit to make her shudder as she orgasmed, gripping a little tighter to Serena’s hair.

Kissing back up Bernie’s body, Serena lay herself on top of Bernie, the tip of her tongue making its way up Bernie’s throat, over her chin and to her bottom lip, swiping over the same. Bernie’s arms tightened around Serena pulling her closer, and bringing their lips together.

A few moments later Serena rolled off Bernie and snuggled into her side. “Wow” Bernie stated as she pulled Serena closer “I’ve never experienced anything so amazing before, that was the quickest and hardest I’ve ever orgasmed”. Sitting up and leaning on her elbow, Serena looked deeply into Bernie’s eyes “I’m so glad that it was me who could do that to you Bernie, you are amazing, can’t quite believe that we just did that, but that was bloody fantastic” she bit her bottom lip and blushed slightly before adding “I’m in love with you Bernie, it’s taken me completely by surprise, but I love you”, Bernie turned on her side, took Serena’s hand and entwined their fingers “I love you too Serena, I never thought I could feel so deeply, as what I feel for you”

A soft, slow kiss later, Serena turned over so her back was to Bernie, instinctively Bernie snuggled into her back and placed her arm over her waist. After the wine, and exertion of the evening, and the overwhelming emotion they both felt, it didn’t take long before they both drifted off.

***

The following morning Bernie woke to something she had thought about often, Serena and coffee, “good morning” Bernie smiled as she took the steaming cup from Serena, “it certainly is” Serena replied as she leant down to give a kiss to the lips, before crossing back to the other side of the bed and climbing back under the covers.

Hands instantly found each other’s under the covers and fingers entwined, “last night was amazing Bernie, I never knew sex could be so sensual, erotic, and divine, well in all honesty that wasn’t sex, that was love, that’s what making love is”. Bernie turned to face Serena, a smile playing on her lips “It was amazing Serena, you are amazing, I have never felt so content in my life as I do when I am with you”, leaning over to languish a not so gentle kiss to Serena.  

A few minutes later, breathless, they pulled away, just lying facing each other, looking so lovingly into each other’s eyes. “I can’t believe this has happened Serena. I only really realised once you were not there how much you meant to me. I so wanted to be in touch with you every single day, and I missed you no end, but I knew that you needed your own time and space to work things through. I’m just eternally grateful that you came back”

“I was always coming back Bernie, and I didn’t realise either until I was gone. I yearned for you to be with me, but as you said I needed to work through things on my own. Being away from here and you made me understand the feelings I had been having. I couldn’t deny or hide them any longer. And believe me, I was always going to find a way to tell you, and hoped beyond hope that if you didn’t feel the same way, that we would still have been friends and work colleagues”.

“So”, Bernie replied with a peck to the tip of Serena’s nose “Where do we go from here?”

“I have no idea Bernie, maybe we should do the whole dating thing and take it one step at a time, if either of us gets cold feet then we should address that with the other, see where this takes us”

“I think you may be right Campbell, we need to take baby steps, we have work and a friendship to consider, and if it’s not working for one of us then we need to take a step back. I would hate for such a wonderful friendship to be ruined”

“But for now” Serena replied with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face “I think you need to remind me of what happened last night, as my memory is a little fizzy”

And with a honk of laughter, a quick tickle to Serena’s ribs, Bernie soon had Serena pinned to be bed whilst her tongue showed her exactly what had happened the previous evening.

Neither of them had ever fancied, or fallen for a women in the past, but the two of them just proved that Love really is Love, and it really doesn’t matter about gender. 


End file.
